


Imagine Mimicking Thorin’s Sour Expressions Behind His Back, Causing The Entire Company To Spill Into Laughter.

by forestofmyown



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofmyown/pseuds/forestofmyown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on tumblr:  http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/72076006310/imagine-mimicking-thorins-sour-expressions</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imagine Mimicking Thorin’s Sour Expressions Behind His Back, Causing The Entire Company To Spill Into Laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr: http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/72076006310/imagine-mimicking-thorins-sour-expressions

The man is majestic, there is no other way to describe him. Proud and arrogant and fierce and beautiful as men are. He is the embodiment of his people, a symbol of Dwarf royalty and valor. Eloquent and powerful, someone you would follow to your death with honor.

He’s also, on most occasions, a depressing, pompous windbag that you can’t take seriously.

It is currently one of those occasions.

Thorin has repeatedly shot down all attempts at cheer during your trek across the wildlands, his own sinking spirits bringing down the hole party. And you are tired of it. So when Kili and Fili have a bit of fun at Ori’s expense and are (not for the first time) told off for their antics, you cannot help but roll your eyes as he turns away.

“We don’t have time for childishness” and “Do you take our quest so lightly,” among other berating and guilt trips continue to flow from the back of his head as you walk, and you find yourself mouthing along with the oft repeated speeches, face mimicking with exaggeration the stern expressions of your leader.

Bofur catches sight of you and draws his face tightly in a mixture of horror and amusement. Bombur, beside him, notices and glances at you. He smiles, belly shaking in silent laughter, and elbows Bifur, motioning to you. The attention of most of the group turns in your direction.

Thorin hasn’t stopped talking and, seeing you’ve attracted an audience, you step up your game with a bit more enthusiasm and less exasperation.

Fili and Kili snort loudly. You all glance at once at the back of Thorin’s head, but he doesn’t seem to have heard them.

Even Balin and Dwalin are smiling now, and it’s spreading quickly to the others. Your impressions are becoming more theatrical, more elaborate, and the laughter is becoming harder to suppress, louder and louder.

And suddenly the laughter stops completely, dropping you into utter silence. Everyone stares ahead, petrified, and it is painfully obvious why.

Turning to look at Thorin, you smile apologetically. His face is set, and a bit red. You’re in trouble.

“To Y/N's credit,” Balin says, “they’re very good. Looks just like you.”

“It was rather amazing,” Bilbo adds. “How did you get his expressions so perfectly?”

You shrug, a bit bashful. “That’s easy. I think I’ve spent enough time staring at that face to know all his looks.”

The silence stretches on just long enough for you to realize what you’ve said could be taken … well, the way it should be taken, really.

Thorin cocks a brow at you. “That’ll be enough of that, friend.”

You nod quickly. “Yes, sir.”

Sending each and every dwarf a stern look, Thorin turns back around and begins leading them forward once again. Hoping you haven’t made him too angry, you pick up the pace to walk almost beside him. He casts a glance at you as you approach, and it doesn’t seem like he’s upset.

In fact, you could almost swear the edges of his lips are curling up in a small, satisfied grin.


End file.
